If Only You Knew
by Blanxe
Summary: Sempre seria um estranho observando o mundo do garoto, sem poder verdadeiramente ser parte dele - mesmo assim, era o suficiente para si. Era o bastante para fazer com que esquecesse de sua miséria interna e externa.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Blanxe

**Par:** SasuNaru

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Romance, Angst, Drama.

**Aviso:** Capítulo sem betagem.

-

Fic dedicada ao meu amor platônico, **Evil Kitsune**, que faz aniversário hoje: 22/12!

-

**IF ONLY YOU KNEW**

-

Ele era um menino comum.

Um garoto como qualquer outro que poderia existir.

Seu sorriso simplório, seu modo casual de andar, o jeito bagunçado de seus cabelos, a cor de seus olhos, as gírias e maneirismos, as roupas desconjuntadas no corpo franzino, a falta de ânimo para estudar, a empolgação com os amigos queridos…

Comum.

Apenas mais um garoto entre tantos.

Um que poderia andar pelos corredores do colégio particular e não despertar o interesse de ninguém.

Embora, todas essas simplicidades que o tornavam tão trivial - aos olhos de uma pessoa - o fizessem especial.

Ele – o garoto comum – não era como esse alguém.

O menino tinha pais dedicados, uma casa tipicamente burguesa, uma vida protegida pelas comodidades que a sociedade oferecia a um garoto comum como ele.

E esse alguém que o via à distância, que o admirava em silêncio desejando ser tão comum quanto o outro, vivenciava o conflito e incapacidade de alcançar esse objetivo.

Ele – o alguém – às vezes amaldiçoava ser quem era, mas agradecia ao mesmo tempo. Graças à sua condição, fora capaz de conhecer o garoto e captar o que havia de extraordinário nele. Tudo o que para os demais escapava o reconhecimento e nada tinha de formidável, para ele sempre seria admirável.

O garoto sequer sabia de sua existência, no entanto, a existência do garoto era tudo para ele.

A idade não o incapacitava de distinguir sentimentos, muito menos de acalentá-los, ainda que os escondesse com cada fibra de seu ser. Eles eram uma das coisas que o tornava incomum e, quem sabe, até abominável perante aos olhos de outrem.

Vivia à margem da sociedade que abençoava o garoto. Em seus pés, sandálias sujas e gastas protegiam seu pisar no cimento frígido das tardes de outono. Seu corpo esquálido coberto por andrajos que recebera em doação e que parcamente escondiam o quão franzino era, respaldavam sua condição.

E, embora sua vida fosse o avesso daquela que seu garoto desfrutava, não o impedia de desejar que pudesse ser comum…

Tão comum como ele.

Mas, impreterivelmente, queria que o outro estivesse ao seu lado; junto de si… Que segurasse sua mão e, em meio à sensação - vista por qualquer ser humano como banal –, correspondesse ao carinho que alimentava suas madrugadas mais frias, de sonhos inalcançáveis e belos cenários inexistentes para si.

De longe, o soar do sino da escola o tirou de seus devaneios e fez seu coração rebelar-se contra seu peito no mesmo timbre de seu badalar. Impulsionou suas pernas a se movimentarem com destreza na corrida repentina que se tornou o caminho entre becos e ruelas que, rotineiramente, seguia duas vezes por dia.

Evitava ruas de muita circulação, ou em que sua presença pudesse ser notada.

Ele não era comum como os outros.

Sempre chamaria a atenção.

Olhares de desgosto e repudia recairiam sobre si, se o percebessem. A frequência com que rondava o local, o tornaria suspeito e eles o impediriam de se aproximar o suficiente, o privariam de admirar o outro entrar e sair da escola particular.

Se acaso isso viesse a ocorrer, teria perdido parte do que definia como esperança.

Os alunos já saiam pelos portões da instituição de ensino, quando parou de correr bruscamente junto a uma das caçambas de lixo que ficavam no princípio de uma travessa. A respiração vinha em ofegos, mas seus olhos, determinados, vagavam por cada estudante que deixava o grande colégio de muros altos e fachada pintada num tom de azul marinho.

Protegido pela sombra que a grande caçamba de metal oferecia, ele esperou.

Minutos se arrastaram. O coração se apertava em ansiedade a cada mover do ponteiro do grande relógio que ornamentava a frente do prédio principal do colégio. Rostos de pessoas com que não se importava iam se perdendo pelas ruas adjacentes, desaparecendo dentro de conduções e carros elegantes, enquanto continuava a aguardar.

Suas mãos pálidas, porém encardidas de sujeira, pousadas sobre o suporte da caçamba de lixo, se fecharam num reflexo, apertando o metal já velho e um pouco corroído pelo tempo de uso, assim que vislumbrou o caminhar elegante do jovem responsável por sua presença ali.

Ele vinha acompanhado de dois colegas com quem frequentemente deixava a escola, conversando. Mas, os olhos que observavam, nunca oscilavam em outra direção. No instante que ele surgia, seu foco não se estendia aos que o cercavam, apenas se fixavam em seu garoto.

Todo milésimo de segundo aproveitava, egoistamente, apreciando cada trejeito e expressão esboçados pelo outro. O jeito como os lábios dele se moviam lentamente para replicar algo que havia sido dito por um dos rapazes; os dentes perfeitos aparecendo discretamente; o leve adornar de um sorriso no canto da boca; os fios da franja que tentava afastar dos olhos, ao casualmente jogar de maneira suave a cabeça para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que, com uma das mãos afrouxava o nó da gravata vermelha de seu uniforme.

Jamais se cansaria de admirá-lo.

Tristemente sorriu, pois sabia que nunca passaria disso: uma obsessão à distância.

Mas contentava-se com aquilo. Ainda que se mantivesse incógnito - que tivesse ciência de que sempre seria um estranho observando o mundo do garoto, sem poder verdadeiramente ser parte dele - mesmo assim, era o suficiente para si.

Era o bastante para fazer com que esquecesse de sua miséria interna e externa.

Os amigos, aos poucos, se dispersaram: uns seguindo o caminho a pé para suas próprias casas, outros tomando a condução. O garoto, por sua vez, permaneceu perto do muro do colégio, esperando. Ele sempre aguardava que viessem buscá-lo.

As mãos que se agarravam firmemente ao suporte da caçamba de lixo, relaxaram instantaneamente. A tensão se dissipava quase completamente quando não havia ninguém junto a ele.

Infelizmente, o tempo nunca fora generoso consigo e logo o carro familiar surgiu e os olhos do garoto se iluminaram em reconhecimento. Com passos cadenciados, ele aproximou-se do veículo, sorrindo para o motorista que viera apanhá-lo e seu corpo desapareceu dentro do automóvel que imediatamente partiu.

Os olhos que observavam em segredo, perderam visivelmente parte do brilho que existia neles. O rosto esboçou uma leve tristeza, mas esta desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu. A feição, outrora fascinada, tornou-se novamente desprovida de emoção e, sem vacilar, ele deixou para trás o local que servira de esconderijo naquele final de tarde, rumo ao outro lado da cidade, que era o lugar ao qual pertencia.

oOo

Seu caminhar leve e vagaroso, sequer denunciava os pensamentos que circulavam sua mente. Variavam entre muitas coisas, desde preocupações à banalidades que certamente deveria expulsar de sua mente.

Encolheu-se um pouco mais dentro da própria camiseta azul, desbotada e igualmente encardida como o resto do seu corpo. Cruzou os braços em torno de si mesmo, na esperança de amenizar o frio que a noite trazia com mais intensidade. O muro de grades que se estendia ao longo do caminho ao seu lado, parecia dividir a cidade em duas grandes e divergentes realidades. Como se fossem mundos paralelos que se mantinham separados por aquela faixa de metal retorcido. Admirava os prédios e a beleza das luzes que brilhavam naquele universo que não era o seu, imaginando que em algum lugar, bem no meio daquela enorme metrópole, seu garoto estaria aproveitando mais uma noite de sua vida normal, onde alguém o estaria protegendo.

Enquanto andava, dedicou um momento para observar o manto que cobria o céu escuro. Não havia lua, mas o firmamento estava belo, assim mesmo. Os flocos de neve caiam um a um, até que se tornassem constantes pontos que flutuavam de encontro ao chão.

Muitas vezes se questionara como seria ter essa constância, nem que fosse por um único dia, e sentir a sensação de ter alguém que se preocupasse consigo, cuidasse de si e se dedicasse somente ao seu bem-estar e segurança… que o amasse o suficiente para protegê-lo.

No final, sempre chegava à conclusão que não se adequaria a tal ilusão.

Chateado por ter permitido que seus pensamentos vagassem por uma parte mais vulnerável de si, apressou os passos num pisar firme e pesado, criando um eco que se perdia pela rua pouco iluminada e vazia pela qual passava.

Sua realidade o esperava. Sem mais divagações.

Esta o aguardava na forma de um jovem cuja mocidade vinha se deteriorando conforme o passar do tempo, assim como a enfermidade que o consumia bem ditava. Ele não deveria estar ali ao relento, exposto ao frio e a neve que ainda caía lentamente. Entretanto, como julgá-lo se compartilhavam da mesma determinação e teimosia? O orgulho exacerbado estava no sangue – sua mãe costumava lhes dizer.

Ao se aproximar da casa onde morava – que não passava de uma simples quitinete no meio daquele bairro miserável – seus olhos repararam melhor no mais velho, sentado na laje com as pernas pendendo para fora da humilde construção, tão mal agasalhado como ele próprio. A visão fez com que trincasse os dentes e proferisse meia dúzia de impropérios, enquanto subia até onde o outro se encontrava.

- Do que adianta eu me preocupar tanto, quando você não está nem aí?

O mais velho ignorou seu princípio de discurso moralista e continuou olhando com desinteresse para a neve que caía e discretamente já começava a cobrir a calçada.

- Onde você estava, Sasuke? – ele lhe perguntou.

A questão deixou-o defensivo. Sentiu como se o irmão pudesse a qualquer instante descobrir o que vinha fazendo e o repreender. Mesmo sabendo que era estupidez, temia que ele o julgasse e, acima de tudo, desvendasse o que pensava e sentia. Considerava tudo referente ao _seu garoto_ como algo particular, que ninguém tinha o direito de divulgar ou se intrometer. Nem mesmo Itachi.

- Por aí. – retorquiu ao outro moreno, de um jeito petulante.

Ganhou um curto riso contendo um sarcasmo evidente vindo do mais velho.

- É por onde pretende andar quando eu não estiver mais por aqui?

Seu peito, imediatamente, se encheu de um sentimento angustiante, que disfarçou com suas palavras:

- Venha pra dentro antes que piore as coisas.

Porém, sua ordem foi em vão. Itachi permaneceu onde estava, olhando para a noite com interesse. Um instante depois de ignorar o que havia dito, o mais velho confessou, casualmente:

- Eu me preocupo com você, Sasuke. Com o que pode acontecer depois…

Conhecia bem o que o irmão pensava. Antes mesmo de adoecer, este já citara inúmeras vezes suas preocupações com seu futuro. Entretanto, agora, isso era o que menos lhe importava, porque sem Itachi o porvir parecia muito insignificante.

- Não tem depois. – disse suavemente, colocando a mão no ombro do mais velho, fazendo o mesmo virar o pescoço e olhar para si. - Você não vai a lugar algum, entendeu?

Novamente, o moreno de longos fios negros, emitiu um pequeno riso debochado e ironizou:

- Alguém ainda vai te ensinar que as coisas _não são_ da maneira que _acha_ que devem ser.

- O mesmo pra você. – replicou com um sorriso sarcástico, ajudando o mais velho a se levantar.

Desta vez, Itachi não relutou em atender o seu pedido mudo para que entrasse, mas Sasuke estava certo de que só o fazia porque estava se sentindo mal. Havia notado o discreto franzir de suas sobrancelhas quando este se erguera e isso já era indicativo suficiente para alertar sobre a presença da constante dor de cabeça que atormentava o mais velho, sem piedade.

Assim que entraram no pequeno e bagunçado cômodo, sentiu a grata diferença de temperatura. O ambiente fechado se tornava acolhedor apenas por manter o frio do lado de fora. Itachi dirigiu-se para cama aparentando estar, repentinamente, exaurido.

Internamente, grunhiu pensando na teimosia do irmão e rumou até o velho armário no banheiro, onde guardava os medicamentos.

- Ei, vou pegar o seu remédio. – anunciou, apenas para ser detido a meio caminho ante as palavras de Itachi.

- Esquece. Acabou há um tempo.

Sasuke virou-se, encarando, perplexo, o mais velho que se ajeitava embaixo da colcha de retalhos.

- Acabou? – indagou debilmente e, vendo o olhar indiferente que Itachi lhe oferecera, explodiu: - Por que não me avisou?!

- Pra que desperdiçar dinheiro com algo que será inútil? – o mais velho retorquiu, acomodando a cabeça no travesseiro, demonstrando-se um pouco aliviado ao fazê-lo.

- O médico disse que se seguisse com a prescrição que poderia melhorar. – rebateu, querendo fazer com que o outro desse valor a palavra do profissional que haviam consultado em uma rara ocasião que conseguira obrigar o irmão a um atendimento público.

- O médico não sabe de nada. – Itachi resmungou, virando-se de lado na cama de casal e fechando os olhos para que a luz não se tornasse um incômodo também. Com a voz baixa, ele revelou: - Eu não tenho me sentido melhor, nem mesmo quando estava tomando aquela porcaria.

Sasuke fechou os punhos fortemente e dirigiu-se ao armário que ficava embaixo da pia.

- Idiota… Idiota… – praguejou, se abaixando e buscando por uma pequena caixa metálica que guardava no local. Abriu-a e dela tirou um pouco da economia que guardava ali, devolvendo irritadamente o objeto ao fundo do armário e fechando o mesmo, em seguida, com raiva.

Prevendo a intenção do caçula, sem se virar ou dispensar um olhar a ele, Itachi pediu com desinteresse:

- Sasuke, deixe de ser teimoso.

Ignorando as palavras do irmão, Sasuke marchou até a porta, mas antes de sair deixou a ameaça vagando no ar:

- Se ousar sair da cama…

Itachi escutou o abrir da única porta da casa e franziu o cenho fortemente ao ouvir o estrondo causado pela mesma quando colidiu bruscamente ao ser fechada. Queria ter argumentado mais, convencer seu irmãozinho a desistir de sair e, inutilmente, ir gastar o pouco que tinham com remédios para si, mas a dor que o acometia se encontrava tão intensa, que quase não conseguia pensar direito.

oOo

Sasuke correu pela noite gelada praticamente todo o caminho que fizera anteriormente. Perto de onde morava não havia o medicamento de Itachi e sabia de um lugar na cidade que poderia encontrar o remédio por quase metade do preço original. Logicamente, não era um meio legal, mas quem se importava com isso? Ele certamente que não.

Desde que Itachi ficasse bem, se curasse, nada mais importava… Bem, quase nada.

O grande centro estava tumultuado por causa da proximidade das festas de fim de ano e as lojas e outros comércios se mantinham abertos até altas horas para garantir a venda e agradar seus compradores. Sasuke, enquanto apressava-se entre as pessoas, evitando ao máximo qualquer contato, vislumbrava a beleza que a época trazia as vitrines: Os enfeites, as árvores, as luzes, a música, as cores chamativas que remetiam as festividades de fim de ano… Tudo, mesmo numa surrealidade imensa para si, mas, mesmo assim, ainda cativante aos anseios de qualquer um em sua condição.

Impediu-se de refletir sobre a sua miséria, concentrando-se em chegar ao seu objetivo e voltar para casa. A farmácia que fazia aquela negociação ilegal estava aberta, para seu alívio. Procurou o mesmo homem com quem sempre conversava e fazia negócio. O farmacêutico, ao vê-lo e reconhecê-lo, pegou o que precisava. Sasuke, então, esperou o homem deixar o balcão e vir ao seu encontro do lado de fora do estabelecimento. O gerente não gostava de sua presença dentro da farmácia, pois dizia que garotos como ele acabavam trazendo o desgosto dos clientes, mas ele apreciava o dinheiro, logo, permitia que fizesse negócio, desde que não colocasse os pés dentro da loja.

O homem lhe repassou em uma sacola com o medicamento, o qual conferiu para ter certeza que era o certo e, só então, Sasuke passou todo o dinheiro que havia trazido para as mãos do outro. Sem agradecer, ele deu as costas para o farmacêutico para recomeçou seu caminho de volta para casa.

Seu súbito movimento trouxe a colisão com outro corpo. Um gemido e o choque do contato levaram sua atenção à pessoa que acabara caindo no chão por causa do brusco contato.

- Droga! Não olha por onde anda, não?!

Os olhos negros se fixaram petulantes na figura estatelada na calçada coberta pela fina camada de neve e quase sentiu ímpeto de rir, mas se deteve.

- Está tudo bem, Sakura-chan?

Uma mão estendeu-se para a garota com longos e espalhafatosos cabelos cor de rosa e esta prontamente a aceitou, com o semblante se suavizando de raiva para afeto ao olhar o rosto preocupado de seu acompanhante. Expressão completamente avessa a de Sasuke, que sentiu seu coração parar e algo em seu âmago ficar tenso.

- Eu estaria bem se essa_ coisa_ não tivesse esbarrado em mim. – a garota mencionou, olhando rancorosa para o moreno que havia sido o motivo de sua patética e vergonhosa queda.

Sasuke podia jurar que o tempo havia parado, no momento em que os orbes azuis do outro garoto tomaram noção de sua presença. Ele estava olhando diretamente para si. Nada mais ao redor parecia ter sentido, simplesmente porque ele – seu garoto – o fitava. Pela primeira vez os olhos dele encontravam-se com os seus e tomavam ciência de sua existência.

Se pudesse reagir, Sasuke sabia que certamente sorriria somente por estar tendo a chance de ver o garoto tão de perto, mas qualquer ínfima felicidade gerada por aquela casualidade foi quebrada pelas palavras vis da jovem que acompanhava seu garoto.

- Essa escória deveria ser proibida de perambular pela cidade assim. – olhou-o de cima abaixo, torcendo o nariz como se sentisse um nojo profundo e criticou: - Além de feder, nem educação para um simples pedido de desculpas tem.

Se fosse outra situação, teria replicado a ofensa, mas diante do garoto, da forma como estava frente a frente com ele, ficou sem conseguir se defender. Aquele encontro tinha se tornado um de seus piores pesadelos. Por causa desse tipo de reação que jamais intencionara se aproximar verdadeiramente do outro: por não ser comum como ele; por ser considerado detestável perante os olhos daquele mundo em que ele vivia.

- Venha, Naruto. – Sakura tomou a mão do loiro na sua e o puxou. – Ainda quero ir naquela loja.

Sasuke fechou a mão com força em torno da alça da sacola de plástico, consumido por uma humilhação intensa, enquanto via o garoto permitir ser guiado para longe pela jovem de cabelos cor de rosa.

oOo

**Continua...**

oOo

**Notas da Blanxe:**

Fic nova! Pro meu amor platônico! Que vai me matar porque eu acho que fiz angst demais... Sorry, Evil... Mas a intenção é o que vale, neh?... Foi você quem disse que se fosse eu quem fizesse, você ficaria feliz... Amor platonico, non me mate, ok? Se não for do seu gosto, me avisa que eu tento fazer algo mais light... De qualquer forma, foi feita com todo o meu amor platônico pra você... [abraça Evil]

Feliz Aniversário!!

Aos demais leitores, espero que gostem também da nova fic... Se a Evil não me matar, em breve continuo a história!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** If Only You Knew  
**Autora:** Blanxe  
**Revisora:** Evil Kitsune  
**Par:** Sasuke + Naruto  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Romance, Angst, Drama.

-

Fic dedicada ao meu amor platônico Evil Kitsune!

-

**IF ONLY YOU KNEW**

-**  
**

Naruto era o nome dele.

Na-ru-to.

Naruto.

Não se cansava de repeti-lo mentalmente, enquanto deitado sobre o cimento frio da laje de sua casa, olhava o denso céu acinzentado. Certamente, se vocalizasse aquela sua ação, pareceria um bobo, por isso, o fazia silenciosamente, em sua imaginação. Agora sabia como o _seu_ garoto se chamava e ele era, absolutamente, perfeito. Sempre o admirara à distância, mas a oportunidade que tivera de vê-lo frente a frente, mostrara o quanto ele era ainda mais fascinante.

Só preferia que o encontro tivesse sido diferente. Sentira-se humilhado por aquela garota. Sem sombra de dúvidas, ela era uma daquelas adolescentes mimadas, que vivia por futilidades. A maldita ousara rebaixá-lo perante a pessoa por quem vinha se enamorando… Como sentira vontade de destruir aquele rosto de porcelana e assim apagar a expressão arrogante no semblante dela.

Mas, de que adiantava se o mal já havia sido feito?

O loiro sequer dispensara um segundo olhar para si depois que a tal Sakura saíra puxando-o pela rua.

Sasuke fechou a expressão, pensando mais severamente e levantou a possibilidade: Quem sabe o garoto fosse tão esnobe quanto a amiga e repudiasse pessoas como ele?

Recordando-se da fisionomia do outro, Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente. Naruto não era como aquela abominação de cabelos cor de rosa. Os orbes azuis lhe pareceram tão bucólicos, que seria impossível que se comparassem aos daquela víbora.

Aqueles olhos azuis… tão azuis…

- Sasuke, não vai se atrasar?

Grunhiu, irritado por seus pensamentos terem sido interrompidos, mas soergueu-se mesmo assim. O mais velho olhava para si com curiosidade, da parte inferior da casa, e ofereceu-lhe sua mais indiferente expressão. Sasuke não ia se atrasar; simplesmente, já estava atrasado. Na realidade, sua vontade de permanecer exatamente onde estava, pensando no seu garoto – não, seu Naruto.

- Sasuke. – o irmão o chamou, mais uma vez.

Em relação à escola, Itachi era taxativo: queria que levasse a sério. Porém, Sasuke não via futuro algum, por enquanto, para ele lá. Preferia trabalhar durante a manhã, como fazia na parte da tarde, poderia economizar mais dinheiro, só que já era difícil fazer com que o mais velho aceitasse deixá-lo conseguir alguns trocados no mercado, pedir para assumir durante o dia todo certamente faria Itachi acabar com todas as suas regalias. Por isso, ludibriava o mais velho, fazendo-o acreditar que estava se dedicando aos estudos, quando na verdade fazia um ano que não colocava os pés no colégio público que costumava freqüentar.

Respirou fundo e levantou-se, descendo as escadas e encontrando com o irmão no meio do caminho.

- Já ia te buscar. – Itachi avisou, monotonamente. - Pensei que não estava me ouvindo.

- Estava me fazendo de surdo. – retorquiu, sem deixar de reparar no rosto um pouco pálido, além do normal, que o mais velho exibia naquela manhã.

- Vá logo. – Itachi motivou, se frustrando pela forma como Sasuke o encarava.

- Está se sentindo bem, niisan? – o mais novo questionou.

Se Itachi estivesse piorando, nem que quisesse obrigá-lo, o deixaria sozinho. Contudo, a resposta que recebeu, sanou sua dúvida e tranquilizou Sasuke parcialmente.

- Enjoado, mas sabe que são os efeitos dos remédios. – Itachi confessou.

Mais do que ninguém, o mais novo conhecia os efeitos agressivos da medicação. Mais ainda que as crises de vômitos e desorientação causassem desconforto, tinha plena certeza que eram bem menos incomodas do que as dores lacerantes que o mais velho suportava com a doença. Por essa razão, fazia de tudo para que aqueles medicamentos nunca faltassem para Itachi. Mantinha também a esperança de que eles pudessem regredir o tumor e fazer com que o irmão ficasse bem outra vez.

- Vou tentar voltar mais cedo hoje. – avisou, pensando que poderia invés de ficar vagando, depois de ver seu garoto, vir direto para casa e fazer companhia a Itachi.

O moreno de cabelos compridos, apenas o enxotou, descendo os degraus da escada que havia subido, sumindo dentro da casa humilde depois de dizer:

- Cai fora, otouto.

Sasuke fez um muxoxo, entrou brevemente para pegar uma mochila a qual usava para disfarçar e onde continha realmente alguns cadernos e livros que Itachi ultimamente, por causa da doença, não vinha fazendo questão de checar. Sasuke conseguia tudo o que precisava para continuar com aquela mentira de que frenquentava o colégio, de um colega que morava perto. Suigetsu não se incomodava em ceder os materiais sobressalentes que adquiria na escola, para que assim Sasuke fingisse que estudava. Hozuki entendia seus motivos, apesar de não concordar com a fraude, porém, jamais se negara a prestar-lhe auxilio. À tarde eles se encontravam no mercado em um dos centros da cidade, para poder ganhar algum dinheiro trabalhando de carregadores de compras.

Com a mochila nas costas, Sasuke fez o caminho de sempre. Ainda tinha pelo menos mais trinta minutos até o seu horário de trabalhar no mercado. Era algo simplesmente cronometrado, pois dava-lhe tempo suficiente de desviar o destino principal até o lugar discreto de sempre, naquele beco, e ficar observando de longe, a entrada dos alunos no colégio particular, onde toda manhã aguardava seu garoto chegar e entrar para estudar.

A visão que tinha do loiro era por poucos minutos, se tivesse sorte, ele enrolaria conversando com algum colega, até o sinal tocar e ele ser obrigado a entrar. De qualquer forma, era suficiente para fazer o dia de Sasuke algo mais tolerável.

Seu garoto alcançou os portões da escola impecavelmente vestido com os trajes formais que compunham seu uniforme. Sasuke se agradava em vê-lo sempre tão bem arrumado e isso lhe confirmava, de alguma forma, que existia alguém que cuidava muito bem do jovem de olhos azuis.

Dessa vez, ele não esperou por colegas, ou arrastou os passos para atrasar a entrada. O loiro parecia afobado, pois não titubeou em adentrar os portões a passos apressados, firmando a mochila em um dos ombros.

Do lugar onde estava, Sasuke sequer percebeu o pequeno bico que se formou em seus lábios, frustrado por seu loiro ter ido embora tão rápido. Entretanto, era melhor do que nada.

Resignado, rumou finalmente para o mercado, aonde chegou alguns minutos antes do horário normal. Guardou a mochila com uma das mulheres que trabalhava em um dos guichês de troca e que simpatizava consigo, cumprimentando-a e indo cuidar de sua função ali.

Sasuke não se importava muito em ganhar dinheiro daquele modo e apesar de algumas vezes cansar-se um pouco de levar o peso das compras dos outros de um lado a outro. Já se amargurara em diversos momentos por ter que se submeter a tal sacrifício, que além de massacrar o seu ego, também o privara de ter uma infância normal – como a do garoto por quem estava enamorado. Por noites, quando deitava-se no escuro enquanto escutava Itachi remexer-se em um sono conturbado por causa de sua enfermidade, amaldiçoava os pais que os haviam deixado a própria sorte.

No fundo, sabia que nenhum dos dois tinha culpa por terem morrido tão precocemente, porém, isso não diminuía a frustração de Sasuke por ter sido colocado numa posição de responsabilidade tão pesada, com tão pouca idade.

Itachi, depois que a doença progredira, não conseguiu mais arrumar empregos temporários, pois as dores de cabeça sempre comprometiam seu desempenho e ele acabava pior do que se estivesse de repouso em casa.

Pensando no irmão, Sasuke não se importava de trabalhar durante o dia todo e se fosse necessário à noite também, desde que Itachi se curasse. Entretanto, como o próprio irmão mais velho apontara, preocupava-se, pois os remédios indicados da última vez que ele fora se consultar, não estavam mais fazendo o efeito esperado.

Tentaria conseguir marcar uma nova consulta para Itachi no hospital, mesmo que o irmão estivesse desacreditado de sua recuperação, o obrigaria a ir de qualquer jeito.

Com esse pensamento determinado em sua mente, passou a manhã ganhando uns trocados e quando a parte da tarde estava para terminar, os seus pensamentos já haviam se voltado totalmente para o loiro que deveria estar para sair da escola a qualquer momento. Teria que correr, novamente, se quisesse chegar a tempo de vê-lo deixar os portões da instituição de ensino.

Todavia, antes de pegar a sua mochila e sair correndo do mercado, alguém lhe gritou e, mesmo querendo ignorar essa pessoa, parou seus passos e olhou para trás, vendo o amigo Suigetsu, se apressando em sua direção.

- Sasuke! – o outro chegou esbaforido até si e Sasuke elevou uma das sobrancelhas negras, curioso pela súbita necessidade de Suigetsu lhe alcançar quando sabia que estava com pressa e o motivo desta.

- O que foi, Hozuki? – Sasuke questionou aborrecido. – Não vê que estou com pressa?

Puxando o ar, Suigetsu pegou o moreno pelo pulso e começou a levá-lo consigo.

- Se apressa sim, mas pro hospital. – as palavras do rapaz de cabelos claros trouxeram um frio à boca do estômago de Sasuke e seu temor foi confirmado pelo que Suigetsu disse em seguida: - Juugo veio avisar que seu irmão apagou e que um dos vizinhos o levou pra emergência.

Pego completamente desprevenido pela notícia de que Itachi teria caído inconsciente, Sasuke se desvencilhou da pegada que Suigetsu mantinha em seu pulso e correu por conta própria, passando o colega, na direção do caminho que o levaria para o hospital. Escutava passos atrás de si, passos tão apressados e corridos quanto os seus, tinha certeza que Suigetsu o seguia, mas não estava preocupado com a presença do outro garoto. Seu foco e o turbilhão de pensamentos eram todos voltados para Itachi.

Sasuke não parou para tomar fôlego, não se importou em quem esbarrava pelo meio do caminho, nem quantos obstáculos ultrapassou entre becos e vielas para encurtar o percurso até a emergência. A única coisa que se deu conta foi que puxava o ar profusamente quando adentrou o saguão de atendimento do hospital e em como as pessoas no local olhavam para si.

- Garoto, o que quer aqui dentro? – um dos seguranças questionou, se aproximando.

- Meu irmão foi trazido pra cá. – disse ainda ofegante, mas de um jeito prepotente, inquiriu: - Quero saber onde ele está?

- Sasuke! – Suigetsu o alcançou e colocou a mão em seu ombro. – Vai com calma, cara!

- Se o seu irmão está internado aqui, então se informe ali no balcão. – o homem uniformizado apontou, e imediatamente os dois rapazes seguiram para a pequena recepção do local.

O hospital público era próximo do bairro onde morava e sempre estava abarrotado de gente. Tinha uma fila considerável até que finalmente pudesse chegar até a mulher que atendia sozinha aquela gente, e assim conseguisse alguma informação sobre Itachi.

Não ia ficar esperando ali de jeito nenhum!

Enfezado, esperou o segurança voltar a atenção para uma senhora que fora pedir informações, e levando Suigetsu consigo, Sasuke esgueirou-se para os corredores internos da emergência. Certamente, encontraria algum médico que soubesse para onde haviam levado seu irmão e consequentemente sobre o estado do mesmo.

- A gente vai se meter em encrenca. – Suigetsu cantarolou, debochado.

- Cale a boca. – o moreno o censurou, tomado pela insegurança. Não queria lidar com as ironias de Suigetsu naquele momento, mesmo que soubesse que o amigo só estava tentando quebrar um pouco sua tensão. - Se quiser pode ir embora.

Suigetsu olhou com desdém e retorquiu, continuando a seguir Sasuke pelos corredores a procura de um médico.

- Odeio quando você fica estressadinho.

Ambos estancaram ao serem chamados por uma voz autoritária, porém, nitidamente feminina.

- Garotos, o que estão fazendo rondando essa área? É proibido.

Os dois se viraram para trás e encontraram uma mulher alta, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos amendoados que os olhava com severidade. As roupas que usava eram normais, mas sobreposto a estas, a loira utilizava um jaleco branco, onde havia um crachá pendurado na barra do bolso, o qual Sasuke e Suigetsu puderam visualizar bem que se tratava de uma identificação do hospital. A mulher era uma médica voluntária no lugar.

- Eu estou procurando meu irmão. – Sasuke respondeu, na esperança de que ela o ajudasse. - Me disseram que ele foi internado aqui.

- Deveria ir procurar saber na recepção, então. – ela se aproximou, fitando-o rigidamente.

- Itachi Uchiha é o nome dele. – Sasuke informou, sem se deter pela falta de simpatia da doutora, cujo nome lia agora claramente no crachá: Tsunade. - Ele deve ter dado entrada com…

Ela não permitiu que terminasse, pois um brilho de estranhamento e também reconhecimento fizeram que o interrompesse.

- O rapaz que tem um tumor cerebral?

Engolindo em seco, Sasuke assentiu:

- É… Ele está bem?

Seu receio era palpável, afinal, aquele tumor poderia levar a vida de seu irmão e fazer com que Sasuke ficasse definitivamente sozinho. Itachi era seu último elo de sanidade naquela vida miserável que levava, se algo realmente acontecesse com o mais velho… Nada poderia afastar Itachi de si, precisava manter aquele pensamento constante, caso contrário, estaria perdido. Completamente perdido.

- Baa-chan!

O trio voltou a atenção para o recém-chegado, que a passos largos, vinha sorrindo pelo corredor na direção deles. Para Sasuke, não poderia haver coincidências assim num espaço tão curto de tempo, porém, seria ridículo negar a presença do garoto ali. O seu garoto; seu…

- Naruto?! – a mulher disse o nome do jovem loiro, num timbre desgostoso, contudo, ele não deu a mínima importância a isso, pois quando os olhos azuis notaram o moreno, se estreitaram e o sorriso morreu nos lábios rosados.

- Você… Eu lembro de você! – ele apontou, acusatoriamente. - Foi você quem derrubou a Sakura-chan no outro dia!

Sasuke começou a movimentar a boca como um peixe fora d'água. Seu garoto estava falando consigo - diretamente consigo - e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era olhar para ele como um idiota! Foram segundos que até mesmo esqueceu-se de estar ali atrás de notícias sobre seu irmão doente. Tudo porque aquele garoto novamente cruzava seu caminho de maneira inusitada. Forçou-se a sair daquele torpor e vencer o nervosismo que o aplacava, enquanto recebia um olhar de estranhamento e curiosidade de Suigetsu.

- Ela deveria olhar pra onde anda. – Sasuke rebateu, demonstrando que também se recordava da trombada que levara aquela mimadinha nojenta ao chão naquela noite em que fora comprar remédio para Itachi.

- Você foi muito mal-educado, deveria ter pedido desculpas. – Naruto rechaçou, contrariado.

- Sua amiga é uma idiota. – Sasuke prontamente retorquiu, irritando-se pelo loiro estar defendendo a garota que o tratara como um lixo.

Antes que Naruto pudesse revidar com mais palavras indignadas, a médica interrompeu, pegando-o pelo braço e o afastando a uma distancia suficiente dos outros garotos para que pudessem ter privacidade ao falar. Olhando para o mais novo, ela questionou exasperada:

- Naruto, o que veio fazer aqui além de encrencar com o irmão de um dos meus pacientes?

Naruto olhou para Tsunade, depois para onde estava Sasuke e tornou a olhar para Tsunade.

- Baa-chan! Vim visitar. – fez um pequeno bico e falou ressentido: - Pensei que poderíamos ir juntos pra casa.

Tsunade suspirou e massageou as têmporas. Por mais que entendesse o sentimento do neto, de querer estar mais tempo em sua companhia, não tinha paciência para lidar com tal carência. Quando seu filho Minato viajara a Londres para assumir uns problemas de uma das filiais da empresa da qual era responsável, pedira para que cuidasse do garoto, com a promessa de que retornaria em seis meses no máximo, mas o prazo havia se estendido já por quase um ano e meio. Apesar de amar imensamente o neto, ela tinha suas responsabilidades e não podia dar a atenção necessária que ele vinha exigindo. Em momentos como aquele, Tsunade sentia o ímpeto enorme de pegar o celular e ligar para o filho irresponsável que tinha e dizer que estava enviando Naruto para a Inglaterra. Entretanto, não tinha coragem de fazê-lo, não por Minato, mas por Naruto que não merecia que descontasse sua frustração nele.

- Eu ainda tenho pacientes para atender. – ela disse, tentando soar complacente. - Deveria ter me ligado antes. Melhor ir pra casa e não me esperar. Ainda tenho muito que fazer aqui.

Ao invés de receber uma saraivada de chantagens emocionais, Tsunade escutou o neto indagar curioso:

- O que o irmão daquele teme tem?

- Por que não pergunta a ele? – Tsunade rebateu, não disposta a comentar um quadro grave de um paciente com o neto enxerido, mas a resposta que recebeu do mais novo a pegou desprevenida.

- Porque ele é um boçal.

O linguajar do neto era algo que às vezes a surpreendia, ainda mais por não aceitar que ele falasse o que bem entendesse e lhe viesse à mente. Para não se estressar, nem criticar o neto na frente de estranhos, Tsunade resolveu dar rumo de uma vez para o jovem.

- Volte para casa e me deixa trabalhar, gaki. Aqui não é um lugar para você. – dando as costas para o neto, ela se voltou para o garoto acompanhado do amigo que ainda a esperava e ordenou: - Venha comigo.

Naruto fez uma careta ao ver a avó se afastando com os dois garotos, mas não sem antes perceber que o moreno lhe dispensara um longo olhar, antes de seguir com a médica. Não viu agressividade ou ameaça naqueles olhos escuros, somente algo estranho. Parecera, por um instante, que o moreno não queria ir embora, ou que queria dizer alguma coisa.

Definitivamente, muito esquisito. Começando pelo fato dele parecer ser bem pobre e, mesmo assim, ostentar aquela prepotência no olhar. Não gostara da maneira que ele tratara Sakura, muito menos como falara dela naquele novo encontro. Mas sabia que tipos como aquele eram 'marrentos' por natureza e que deveria tomar cuidado.

Ainda assim, saber que o irmão do garoto mal-educado estava internado ali o deixara curioso, pensando se o mesmo seria algum tipo de traficante baleado, ou havia sido esfaqueado tentando assaltar alguém. Era possível, porém, achava que ver televisão demais não estava lhe fazendo muito bem.

O loiro andou vagarosamente até a recepção, pensando no que fazer. Não queria ir para casa. Lá era solitário sem seu pai e sua avó iria demorar. O motorista o estava esperando pacientemente e sorriu ao vê-lo pronto para entrar no carro novamente.

- Espera um pouco. – disse ao sair pela porta de vidro da recepção, que se abrira automaticamente.

- A senhora Tsunade vai vir? – o homem lhe perguntou, confuso.

- Não. – Naruto respondeu desanimando. - Mas eu quero esperar uma pessoa, Kakashi.

oOo

Sasuke vira rapidamente o irmão depois de a médica ter informado sobre as condições do mesmo. Itachi teria que ficar internado por um tempo e o que soubera pela doutora, deixara Sasuke ainda mais sem chão do que jamais estivera em sua vida. Sequer comentara nada na curta conversa com o mais velho, até porque Itachi estava sonolento demais por causa dos sedativos para amenizar a dor, porém, cada palavra dita por Tsunade se arrastava na mente do Uchiha mais novo, rasgando seu peito na mais total desolação.

Suigetsu dessa vez não oferecera nenhuma de suas tiradas sarcásticas ou tentara animá-lo de outra forma. Sabia que não havia nada que pudesse tirá-lo daquele estado apreensivo. Sendo assim, permanecera em silêncio, acompanhando-o, mostrando claramente que ficaria do lado dele para o que precisasse.

O tumor estava progredindo, seu irmão estava morrendo…

Os remédios tão caros haviam sido inúteis, como o próprio Itachi acusara.

O que poderia fazer agora? Nada…

A médica sugerira uma cirurgia, mas a mesma não era feita rapidamente e ainda havia um risco alto de Itachi não sobreviver, dado o tamanho que o tumor atingira.

Queria realmente chorar ou que alguém o acordasse daquele pesadelo. A primeira hipótese estava descartada porque jamais choraria na frente de Suigetsu, ou qualquer outra pessoa que fosse. A segunda era impossível de ocorrer, pois aquilo não era um pesadelo: era real.

Mas a realidade, apesar de cruel, às vezes gostava de lhe pregar peças e confundir-se com um sonho, pois escutar a voz de seu garoto, assim que deixou o hospital, foi exatamente o que lhe pareceu.

- Ei, menino! Ei! – Sasuke avistou o loiro lhe acenando parado perto de um carro, o qual reconheceu ser o mesmo que quase sempre buscava o garoto na escola. Parou imediatamente, assim como Suigetsu ao seu lado, enquanto o outro se aproximava, vindo na direção deles. - Acho que não começamos muito bem, desde o início, não é? Que tal refazermos tudo de novo? Eu sou Naruto Namikaze.

Seu garoto estendeu a mão para si e Sasuke ficou olhando para aquela mão que parecia tão macia e bem cuidada, se perguntando se era para valer, se o loiro ia querer mesmo apertar a mão de alguém como ele. Sim, parecia estar dentro de um sonho agora, afinal, jamais imaginaria que um dia conversaria, muito menos tocaria de qualquer forma que fosse no objeto de seu desejo. Hesitou, temeroso, mas acabou tomando cuidadosamente a palma oferecida na sua, sentindo um estremecimento percorrer seu corpo.

- Sasuke Uchiha. – apresentou-se, completamente cativado pelos olhos azuis do garoto a sua frente e só notou que ficara segurando a mão do loiro tempo demais, quando Suigetsu pigarreou. Constrangido, Sasuke soltou-se do aperto e, meneando para o amigo, falou: - Esse é Suigetsu Hozuki.

Naruto sorriu para o outro garoto e somente aquele gesto foi o suficiente para Sasuke ficar ainda mais fascinado pelo loiro. O sorriso de Naruto era lindo…

- A Baa-chan me disse que seu irmão está internado aqui. – o garoto loiro comentou. - O que ele tem?

Um pouco comovido pela preocupação que Naruto demonstrava, respondeu, sentindo a realidade retornando e fazendo-o sentir o peito apertar mais uma vez.

- Um câncer, na cabeça.

As esferas azuis perderam um pouco do brilho para a consternação. Sasuke notou que algo parecia tê-lo envergonhado também, pois as maçãs de seu rosto tomaram uma tonalidade levemente avermelhada. A imagem do loiro corado fez o coração do Uchiha palpitar mais forte e surgisse a vontade de tocar-lhe o rosto. Infelizmente, já estava sonhando longe demais.

- Isso é sério. – Naruto sussurrou, porém, logo em seguida, mostrou-se animado e disse: - Mas a Baa-chan vai cuidar dele e vai ficar tudo bem!

- Você não sabe de nada, garoto. – Suigetsu intrometeu-se na conversa. – Sua avó já disse que as chances do irmão dele ficar bom são bem pequenas.

- Mas não são nulas. – Naruto corrigiu o outro, rispidamente, mas voltou a fitar Sasuke de um jeito complacente. - Vai dar tudo certo.

Suigetsu rodou os olhos, pegando no pulso do amigo e puxando-o junto consigo.

- Vamos, Sasuke. Esse garoto ta viajando.

Sasuke concordava com Suigetsu e permitiu ser guiado por ele de volta para casa. Se iludir com aquelas palavras bonitas de que tudo ficaria bem, não era o que precisava no momento, mas… como acalentaram seu coração estas palavras terem sido ditas por seu Naruto.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

Notas:

Quero agradecer a Evil Kitsune por ter revisado a fic 'preu em cima da hora... Amor platônico, muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado de ler mais um cap da sua fic e, ainda por cima, trabalhar nela! [rindo]

Às pessoas gentis que me deixaram comentários, expressando suas opiniões, agradeço de coração!

Makie, Aikachan, Evil Kitsune, Jessie M. Oliver, Lady Yuraa, Mag-x-x, Andréia Kennen, Yanka, Vivi-hydeist, Sam, Mary nee-chan, sz'Mari-chan, Gih Bright

Obrigada pelas palavras e pelo apoio!


End file.
